


meow

by AlkalineChatter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining Gon Freecs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's the story, the fandom needs pining gon, they get a cat, this is the biggest fanservice i've ever written, totally pointless and plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkalineChatter/pseuds/AlkalineChatter
Summary: Hello and welcome to this Killugon story in which our heroes get a cat."She just reminded me of you. Her fur is the same beautiful silver as your hair, and she is obviously in need of comfort and care. I just couldn’t leave her behind. Just like I could never leave you behind, Killua."Dedicated to lemon_lullabies, my favorite Killugon writer in the whole world!!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_lullabies/gifts).



> okay, hi!
> 
> this is a fic i've been writing in stressful times when i was feeling sad. 
> 
> it is neither polished art nor an intricate story; it's a silly catfic. HOWEVER, if you're looking for polished art and intricate stories, may i recommend you lemon_lullabies who crafts those in high quality!!!! 
> 
> i very much hope you'll enjoy it!!!

“Meow.”

Oh. A blue-eyed white kitten with grey tabby patterns. She is all paws and eyes as the rest of her body is adorably tiny – for now. A stray, obviously; she is terrified of humans, but the sheer exhaustion caused by undernourishment renders her useless against the firm hold of Gon Freecss.

The thought that maybe Killua wouldn’t want a baby cat in their shared apartment doesn’t even cross Gon’s mind as he quickly buys cat food and basic pet equipment on his way home. Killua is a Hunter after all, and all the best Hunters are loved by animals, so clearly there should be no problems here, none at all.

The thought of Killua petting a cat in his lap fills Gon with a special kind of giddiness. Combining his love for animals with his love for Killua is surely a recipe for great things to come.

“Hi Killua! You’ve got to see this!”

“Yo,” Killua calls from the living room.

Gon kicks off his shoes, washes his hands, and then trots to meet his _boyfriend._ That’s right. Pride swells in Gon’s chest, pride and unadulterated joy that he gets to call this beautiful perfect human being his boyfriend. When he enters the living room, he sees Killua who wears a gentle expression on his face, the kind that he shows only around Gon. Even after all this time, Gon feels awestruck by just being near Killua. The fact that Killua is within reach, and more than that, Killua wants Gon around is more incomprehensible to Gon than math, but he takes it, he craves it, and he enjoys every second of it. Killua wants this life with him, the one they have been building together. Gon has no idea about just how stupidly soft his face must be right now, but based on Killua’s lopsided grin, he must be quite a sight.

Again.

This happens all the time. Killua’s effect on Gon is this good.

“Wanna chill with me?” Killua smiles ever so slightly and pats the spot on the couch to invite Gon to sit with him. “There’s a multiplayer mode I’d like to try with you. If you want.”

“Oh! Yes! But…” Gon remembers the cat he left in the bathroom after he washed his hands. “Can I show you something first?”

“Sure.” Killua stands.

Gon’s heart promptly misses a beat. Killua is so stunning, so tall, even when he slouches. But the thing is that Killua doesn’t slouch right now. He stretches. His body lengthens to its full height, ready to snap like a bow, and Gon is mesmerized as if under a spell. Killua’s arms are all muscles and bones, his skin turns to darker, deeper shades as shadows are cast over it. He looks simultaneously beautiful and somehow dangerous; Gon knows perfectly well what Killua Zoldyck is capable of, and the combination of his sheer strength and his porcelain skin is frankly intoxicating.

“Are you gonna hug me or not?” Killua’s nonchalant drawl drags Gon out of his smitten reverie. They always hug when one of them comes home, it’s just something Gon initiated because he always ached to touch Killua, and now Gon feels light-headed that Killua is _waiting_ for this to happen. He leaps and holds Killua, burying his face in Killua’s shoulder and planting a kiss against his neck; it’s innocent and so very tiny, but Gon has a catalogue of things that Killua likes by now, so he knows that Killua appreciates this kind of subtle affection. Killua hums against his ear in response, it’s like a purr, but it’s richer, deeper, _Killua sounds happy,_ and if Gon died right now, he wouldn’t mind, because if he made Killua happy, then there is nothing greater in this life that needs to be achieved.

Except Gon is an ambitious soul, and he wants to make Killua happy every single day, so death has to wait.

“So what did you want to show me?” Killua asks after he lets go of Gon, his slight smile still glued to his face.

Speaking of death-- That smile will be the death of Gon one day, he knows. He is sure of it.

“Oh! Yeah, come see this!” He grabs Killua’s hand and pulls him towards the bathroom. When they enter, Gon’s excitement simply boils over. “Isn’t she cute? Do you like her? She was all alone on the streets, so I took her home. Where do you think she should sleep? I was thinking we could set up a corner for her in the living room, like so. But then I thought, maybe it would be better if she slept in our bedroom, so she doesn’t get lonely? What do you think, Killua?”

The slight smile is gone. Instead, Killua’s face is somewhere between absolute indifference and guarded disgust, and Gon’s earlier contentment evaporates. He beings to worry if this was a bad idea. What if Killua doesn’t like cats? Horror dawns on Gon when he realizes Killua could be _allergic._ This is all so bad. He should’ve asked Killua first. That’s right. How could he be so careless…? He really sucks at expressing his love for Killua. Gon tries to erase the memory his mind readily supplies; the memory of Killua’s burned hands, burned by Gon's _Nen_ , marred with lacerations, the skin on his slender fingers like charcoal. In retrospect, it was a particularly twisted way to express his trust, but Gon knows better now. When they cuddle in bed, Gon likes to run his lips against Killua’s knuckles, kiss his fingertips, and trace the veins that shine through his ethereal skin.

“This is, what, the sixth animal you bring home, Gon?” Killua asks irritably, and Gon is forced to snap back to the present in which Killua’s ethereal skin is flushed with anger. “Are we a vet clinic or what?”

“I know, I know! But Killua…” How should Gon say this? This is so embarrassing. “She just reminded me of you. Her fur is the same beautiful silver as your hair, and she is obviously in need of comfort and care. I just couldn’t leave her behind. Just like I could never leave _you_ behind, Killua.”

“Jeez, Gon, I’m not a fucking cat.” But Killua’s cheeks are just the loveliest shade of pink now, and Gon desperately wants to kiss those spots on his face to feel the warmth of his blush. “Do I need to zap you to fix that deluded brain of yours?”

 _Do it,_ Gon thinks, because he loves just how powerful his Killua is; Gon adores his strength, his uniquely crafted _Nen_ abilities. _You can do anything to me, Killua, because I want all of you in your beautiful and complex entirety._

“N-no,” he squeaks out loud instead. “Can we keep her, Killua? Please?”

Does Killua really, truly understand that he can always say no?

The last thing Gon wants is to pressure Killua when he has already done so much, given so much. It is Gon’s turn to love him and comfort him and Gon takes this very seriously. There is no day without Gon murmuring thank you to Killua. When Killua demands what it’s for, Gon says, _just thank you,_ and they don’t discuss why because it is impossible to unpack this complicated notion, this gratitude laced with love and selflessness. Gon is honestly not sure if he himself can wrap his head around all the feelings he has for Killua Zoldyck.

Killua stares at the cat. She is hiding under the sink, ears flattened against her skull in her evident terror. She tries to look menacing as she stands on her tiny tiptoes with fur standing on end. A valiant effort, but she is so tiny that her body language only reinforces her helplessness.

“You can say no.”

“Huh?” Killua looks at Gon, whose hands curl up into fists.

“You can say no,” Gon repeats in the most serious voice he possesses. His facial muscles are tensed in determination. “I’m being too forceful with you right now. I don’t want to be like that. You can say no to the kitty, Killua. You are just important like that. I will take her to a shelter if you don’t want to have a cat. No objections, no further begging. Alright?”

It feels much better to have said this. Killua just has to know that he comes first. Always. Ever since reuniting with Killua, one of Gon’s life missions is to keep Killua secure and loved above all things. Even when Gon falters, even when he brings a cat to their shared home without asking Killua first, Killua must know just how precious he is to Gon. Maybe saying this is too little too late, but Gon feels like his own nervousness eases a bit just by reaffirming the centrality of Killua in his life.

The silence stretches.

“What do you want to name her?” Killua says finally.

“What?”

“The cat. What will her name be?”

Gon stares, wide-eyed, a huge grin threatening to overtake his features. Killua rolls his eyes.

“One condition,” he lifts a finger. “We will _not_ name her Pitou.”

Gon’s laughter borders on hysterical, but his enthusiastic hug is one hundred percent genuine.

~~~

Gon takes perfect care of Celeste.

He litter trains her, cleans up after every mistake she makes, helps her socialize, and even reads books about feline health care. Most importantly, Gon is determined to make sure Celeste is never an inconvenience to Killua. Killua must always be happy and comfortable in their home; Killua has to feel that his needs come first; Gon’s selfish desires for a cat cannot and will not spoil Killua’s fragile peace here in their home. Gon will not allow anyone, not even this adorable bundle of joy Celeste, to corrupt Killua’s happiness.

They go to the vet together.

“You don’t need to worry about this, Killua. I can do it alone if you’d rather stay home.”

“Yeah, whatever. I like spending time with you, I guess,” Killua rolls his eyes and puts on his sweater.

Gon’s whole face brightens with the kind of limitless joy that children have. He never seems to grow out of it.

“This makes me so happy. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you come with us. I love you, Killua.”

Killua buries his nose in the loose turtleneck of his sweater. Gon wonders if he has embarrassed Killua again, he wonders if he is being too much—but it’s so very difficult not to tell Killua he loves him when that’s the truth that constantly floats and bubbles in Gon’s chest, the truth that fills him with a soft, delighted thrill. It’s difficult to tell what Killua thinks about Gon’s silly love confessions when he hides his cheeks like that. Killua mumbles something and busies himself with the keys to the apartment, and as they leave, Gon touches Killua’s back for just a heartbeat to signal that he is sorry if he was too much, and he is here, here for Killua, now and forever if Killua wants him.

Once Celeste gets all her vaccinations and a proper examination, the vet – a kind young woman, auburn hair pulled up into a neat bun – asks who the owner is so she can register Celeste’s data.

Gon breathes in, preparing to announce his name – _Gon Freecss!!_ – with the customary enthusiasm.

“It’s Killua Zoldyck.”

Gon feels his jaw drop, his mouth is stupidly open as he stares at Killua. Killua doesn’t look at him; he looks at the vet, he spells his name out for her, he recites their address. His face is cool and collected with a characteristic tint of boredom, and Gon wants to kiss him so bad, right there, in front of this nice veterinarian if that’s what it takes, because Killua is _so exceptionally kind again,_ he expresses his approval for the cat— _their cat—_ in the most unexpected way; Killua is so symbolic, subtle, smart— he truly complements Gon who is none of those things.

“That was so nice of you, Killua. Thank you,” Gon says as they walk home. Celeste meows impatiently in her carrier.

“You can’t possibly mean I’d let you be in charge of paperwork.” Killua looks at the sky. “You are great with animals, Gon, no one could be better, but precision has never been your forte.”

“I guess that’s true,” Gon laughs, and he allows happiness to take over all his senses when Killua holds his hand as they walk home together.

~~~

One morning Killua shouted at the cat.

It was warranted, really. Celeste destroyed Killua’s brand new JoyStation, so it was only fair. Killua had been looking forward to having that console in their living room for months, and it took Celeste exactly one well-placed push to break it beyond repair.

Killua announced that he was too angry and needed some time to himself, then he promptly retired to their bedroom.

Predictably, Gon hates it when Killua needs time alone. He respects those kinds of moments, of course, and he understands that this is how Killua copes sometimes. It is so important that Killua has his own agency and he gets to withdraw to his safe space, to his own bubble, where he can recharge. The truth is, however, that Gon just can’t help being selfish and he ruefully wishes he could be _in_ that comfort bubble with Killua. He wants to be in every corner of Killua’s life, offering him hugs, tender touches, mugs of hot chocolate prepared exactly the way Killua likes it. He pushes this selfish unhealthy desire out of his mind, though, because what Killua wants instead of the hugs, touches, and chocolate is solitude, and Killua’s comfort is of utmost importance. It’s just that Gon can’t bear the thought of Killua being upset on his own.

The thing is, Gon is not very good at being idle. After all, it was Gon Freecss who broke Illumi’s arm with sheer willpower just to demand justice for Killua. It was Gon Freecss who entered the dreaded Zoldyck estate only because he wanted to see his best friend. It was Gon Freecss who didn’t mind risking his own hands to capture the Bomber. It was Gon Freecss who aged his own body and _Nen_ just to avenge and grieve the father figure he had lost. Now the same Gon Freecss has no problem withdrawing close to all his savings, running 40 miles at full speed to the game store that still has the new console in stock, purchasing it for his boyfriend, then running 40 miles back. It is the most natural thing to do for Gon Freecss.

In fact, the most natural thing for Gon is to love Killua.

Even after so many adventures and so much time spent together, Gon feels warm, almost unbearably so, when he thinks of Killua. He would truly, genuinely do anything for him. No matter how much time passes, Gon is still acutely aware of all those moments when he didn’t treat Killua with the care, the gentleness he deserved. Gon is determined to spend his life making up for those moments. All of them. With interest.

Gon might not understand mathematical interest very well, but he sure understands his interest in Killua.

As he arrives, Gon tries to dry the sweat from his face. He wishes he could look as effortlessly cool as Killua does, even after a workout… But Gon looks red in the face after a workout, flustered and sweaty, panting and grinning from exhilaration. Except he isn’t grinning now. Where is Killua?

The door of their room is open. Gon peaks in to find it empty.

Just before he could panic in earnest, he notices the silvery hair under their big chunky throw on the couch. The blanket rises and falls to the rhythm of Killua's breathing. His breathing is deep and relaxed, as Gon steps closer, he can hear the soft breeze of it. Killua is asleep and Killua isn’t alone.

Gon stares at the scene in front of his eyes. He is so surprised he even forgets to smile. Some part of his mind tells him to walk away so as not to disrupt Killua’s tranquility, but he can practically feel his brain producing happy hormones and pushing him into emotional overdrive, so he looks and looks and looks. He can’t not look.

Time stands still.

Killua Zoldyck sleeps, his dark eyelashes smudge against his cheek, his body completely at peace. The blanket is soft around him, but there is something even softer. It’s Celeste’s unimaginably soft baby fur. Her side is gently pressed against Killua’s cheek and nose, and as Killua’s cloud of hair is next to the kitten’s fur, it is crystal clear that they have the exact same shade. Celeste notices Gon’s arrival, her sleepy, thinly opened eyes greet him with a glint, but as Gon doesn’t move, she lazily closes them again. Killua holds her with one arm, it’s the same tender touch Gon is so very familiar with, and Celeste snuggles against him, her silky pink paws are under his chin, and, basking in Killua’s body warmth, she sighs with profound satisfaction.

Gon gulps. No, he wouldn’t disturb this very special moment between Killua and Celeste. They are content, peaceful, warm, and so very comfortable with each other.

The JoyStation can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a cat so i had to look up pictures of cats to get this story right, leave a comment for effort?? /j  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
